Training
by nuha
Summary: Set after Snakehead. The usual Scorpia is after Alex. So Alex is now going to go train more to be able to defend himself in any situations. And who else is better to train him than the SAS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER**

I'm doing this now for all the chapters. I do not own Alex Rider! I never will even if I wished I do, and fold a thousand cranes I won't own it. Poor isn't it.

Chapter 1

_Alex Rider is a spy._

SCORPIA never forget nor forgave. That motto has ended lives of numerous people. And it is about to end the life of Alex Rider.

**Royal and General Bank**

Alan Blunt, head of the MI6, looks at a piece of paper in his hand that had arrived on his desk this morning when he arrived for work. On this piece of paper written in bold letters is the name of one of MI6 most valuable and the most reluctant to work agent.

Alex Rider.

Under his name written in red is SCORPIA motto.

Eyes never leaving the piece of paper, Blunt pressed a button on his operator and called for Mrs. Jones to come to his office as soon as possible. Five minutes later the door open to admit the deputy head of MI6 herself, Mrs. Jones.

"Alan what is it that you need in such a hurry that you can't wait till I finish looking over the mission for some of the agents?" Mrs. Jones said in an annoyed tone.

"Look at this"

Mrs. Jones faced had turned pale and she had stopped sucking on the peppermint that was in her mouth when she finally realized why Blunt has so urgently called her to his office.

"Alan what are we going to do about this?" Mrs. Jones said anxiously. "We just can't ignore a warning like this. He could be killed and it would be partly our fault for making him go on mission."

"I know that's why I am asking you to come in here so you could help me think up of a solution."

**Brookland**

Alex Rider was sitting in his Spanish class, not listening to his teacher in favor of trying to catching up with some much needed sleep when suddenly the phone rang. Mr. Hernandez, who hated to be interrupted answer the phone with annoyance.

"Yes? Is there anything needed? I see… Thank you. Rider you're checking out!"

Whisper than irrupted from everybody in the class. Alex was infamous for skipping school for weeks and not being seen. Adding to the facts that whenever he is seen again at school, he will be cover in bruises.

Ignoring the noises around him, Alex picked up his backpack and headed for the main office. There Ms. Bedfordshire, the school secretary, look up from her works. Standing next to her was an average looking man who you would usually overlook with a glance.

"Alex how come you didn't remember that today is your doctor's appointment?" Ms. Bedfordshire said to Alex in a motherly tone. Always holding a soft spot for Alex, Ms. Bedfordshire can't help but be worry and fussy when it come to Alex.

"Well I might have remembered if I had made an appointment with the doctor Ms. Bedfordshire." Alex said in reply all the while glaring at the man who was just standing there quietly.

"But than why is your cousin here to pick you up than? This is your cousin right?"

"Alex you mustn't remember me. I'm rarely come to visit because of my work and so that might be why he just doesn't recognize me Ms... uh Ms. Bedfordshire. My business today was just happening to be near here so I thought to drop by to see Alex and his guardian just happen to be going out to pick up Alex for a doctor's appointment and I just happen to volunteer as I missed seeing my cousin." The man intervened in smoothly.

"Oh. I guess…."

"Now Ms. Bedfordshire we mustn't be late now so I'll just take Alex here alright."

"Oh yes. Yes we don't want you to be late now do we?"

Alex, still glaring at the man, went with him into a car parked in front of the school.

"Aren't you guys having enough fun with me yet! What don't you get when I said to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex started off as soon as he got into the car.

"Agent Rider I have read some of your files and I know why you won't want to go on any more missions, but the matter this time is concerning about your safety and the safety of your housekeeper, Ms. Starbright was it?" the agent said to him all the while driving to the Royal and General Bank.

Hearing what the agent had said, Alex begin to calm down and started to think of what might jeopardize the safety of his and Jack. He has made many enemies in the past but there is only one that seems to stand out in his mind.

_SCORPIA _

Knowing that what he thinks is correct than he would need the help of Blunt even if he detest it. So quietly sitting down, Alex waited patiently to arrive at Royal & General Bank to have a talk with the head of MI6 and his deputy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alex" Blunt said bluntly as a greeting.

"Mr. Blunt, Mrs. Jones" Replied Alex just as bluntly.

"I expect you to know why you are here correct?"

Alex was just still going to sit there but seeing that blunt was expecting some sign of acknowledgement, Alex nodded his head slightly.

"Well than we, meaning me and Mrs. Jones had reached a conclusion of sending Ms. Starbright back to her parents in the states for her protection and for you to train more in order for you to be able to defend yourself better when SCORPIA attack you." Blunt said tonelessly all the while looking at Alex waiting for his reaction.

The reaction he got was unexpected.

A nod of yes.

"You're not going to yelled or refused to have Ms. Starbright be sent away?" Mrs. Jones ask Alex curiously wondering just the same as Blunt as to why Alex wasn't putting up much of a fight about this when he always go on missions just to save Ms. Starbright from leaving.

"Well I'm not that dense to not know when to fight and when not to. I don't want Jack to be harm so that the only reason I'm not making a fuss about this. But what do you mean when you said training?" Alex said in a calm tone when inside he was feeling anything but calm.

Knowing that Jack was going to be sent away was something that he have been trying to prevent yet now he has to let her go or else her life might be forfeit and it would be all his fault. No. It would not be his entire fault. MI6 is also at fault here for dragging him back into their world. Even when he said that he would just like to be left alone.

But he also realizes that this is his world now. Even if MI6 leave him alone, he can't just exit out of this under world. This world where his father, uncle, even his godfather has a hand in. It runs in his blood. But that doesn't mean that he have to just accept what ever is thrown in his way. Especially what MI6 throw at him.

Coming back to reality, Alex realized that Blunt been saying something important.

"Um… could you repeat that again?" Alex ask.

If he was capable to do this without anyone staring at him afterward, Blunt would have sigh.

"As I was saying Alex, was that we are going to send you to Breacon Beacons, in Wales. And there you will rejoin with K unit again. Agent Daniels will also join you with K unit after a week of recover time and will be there to tutor you in school work as well as to help to train. You might be there for months or any period of time as we don't know if we are able to neutralize the threat. But during that time you will need to train and we might call you in for any mission we will need you to undertake. Those missions could also been at any time so you will need to be ready at all time. You might be able to go on these missions with your unit as backup or as your teammates and do not know yet. Or you will under take them alone as usual." Blunt said all in one breathe amazingly.

Alex was just sitting there looking at him like he just lost his mind to send him back to the one unit that might just killed him for Scorpia.

"Also there you will be training with guns as we see that you will need those to protect and defend yourself. And you will need to give these two files to the Sergeant. Also we have send people to your home to get your everything you will need so you are able to go straight to Breacon Hills now. " There Mrs. Jones picked up and handed Alex one thick file and one thin file and she also fished out his suitcase from behind the desk Blunt was sitting at.

"What's in the files?" Alex asks curiously while eyeing the files.

"These are your files Alex. The thick one is about you and all the missions that you have been on. The thin one is your time table during your stay at SAS." Mrs. Jones answered.

Looking up at the two head of MI6 and then looking down at the folders he old in his hand, Alex made a decision. Opening the thick files and looking through them, Alex took out all his mission files and then made another information sheet about him. Then looking over at the piece of paper that holds his time table, Alex crossed out the time he is supposed to go counseling. There is no way he is just going to open up to some total stranger.

While Alex was doing this Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones was just sitting (or standing in Mrs. Jones case) there watching Alex doing whatever Alex does.

When he was satisfied with what his file now hold which is now a big deal thinner when he just holds a moment ago. All the stuff that he didn't want other to which is his mission file and personal files are all in his back pack which he have put in his suitcase under a lot of clothes where he hope no one else will ever lay eyes on again except him.

"Now that you are done changing your files than are you able to go now?" Blunt ask in a voice that said only yes would be the answer to that question.

"Sure it's not like I like hanging around you people." Alex said while getting up.

Walking out the door and walking into whatever that awaits him next at the SAS, Alex felt that his life couldn't just get any worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Brecon Beacons**

"Hey Wolf did you hear that there is an agent from MI6 coming in today? And it also one of their top most successful agent!" Eagle asks in a chirpy manner.

"No, I'm just happening to go over to pick up a MI6 agent from the sergeant cabin for no reason at all. Yeah I sure didn't know about any agent that is coming here." Wolf said in an irritated manner.

It has not been a good day for Wolf. Scratch that. It hasn't been a good week. Since Fox replacement came he has been trying to undermine Wolf authority as team leader. And finally when Wolf can't take anymore, he got told that an agent is coming over to join his unit. Now he has to deal with another person who with his luck could be an egomaniac who won't listen to anyone, and think that being a spy is better than a soldier or something like that. No it has not been a good week at all.

**Sergeant's Cabin **

"Cub I didn't expect to see you here."

Standing in front of the sergeant is a 14-year old spy. When he was first told that his camp has to accept a 14 year old kid in as a soldier and to train him, he was mad that MI6 was treating his camp like a kid playground. Yet during the time that the kid, Alex was it, was serious in training to becoming stronger and he had also handle training that most adults can't even do. At the end of his stay, Alex had earned his respect.

But now standing in front of him is a kid who has seen to much and knows much more. Observing Alex, the Sergeant notice that he still remember how to stand in attention. That gives him a satisfying feeling that not everything if anything that he had taught was forgotten in the past year. But what scares him was Alex's face. So impassive. Showing no emotions, even the eyes. Eyes that star straight ahead and felt so old. This is no boy, he is a man now.

"Cub, it seem like you have became one of MI6 top agent. That is something to be proud of. Like I said the first time you came here, this is no playground and we aren't going to cuddle you. So are you ready because you aren't here for 10 days, you are here to stay! So are you ready! Answer me soldier!" Sergeant barks out. _(a.n. I always wanted to say that)_

"Sir yes sir!" Alex yelled out.

At that moment a knock was heard.

"Come in!"

In walked the one person that Alex didn't wanted to see ever again but now it seem like he is going to see him everyday. Just his luck.

"Sir I'm here to pick up the agent." Wolf said not seeing Alex yet.

Making some noise Alex say Wolf head snapped over in his direction and believe it or not, Wolf does a pretty good imitation of a fish.

Alex was trying not to laugh and he was barley succeeding. Sergeant though was just raising an eyebrow at Wolf as he never saw the man lost his compose like that before. After a few more minutes of Wolf still being a shock, the Sergeant got impatient.

"Yes Wolf that's Cub so would you close your mouth unless you really like to catch flies that much."

"But I thought…" Wolf suddenly realized who he was talking to started to shut his mouth.

"Yes… now I need you to bring cub to your cabin and here are the two folders of his. Cub you need to get ready to train early tomorrow so get settle in tonight."

With that the two teammates left the Sergeant cabin. On the way walking to K unit cabin, many SAS soldiers laugh a Wolf for having a kid following him and that he attract kids like bees to honey. But Alex ignored all this and Wolf was still in shock so he didn't replied to any of the jeering.

**K unit Cabin**

Arriving in front of a cabin, Alex went inside after Wolf and got jumped on by something. Looking up he saw the familiar face of Eagle.

"Look, lookie I caught a cub. Isn't he cute Snake! Can we keep can we?" Eagle asks with puppy eyes.

Laughing Snake help Alex out of eagle hug and said "Well sure buuuuuuutttt you need to look after him and also clean him if he makes an incident." Snake joked.

Glaring at Eagle and than Snake, Alex went to put his stuff on the only bed he saw that has no passion of any kinds around it. Glancing up from what he was unpacking, Alex felt weird as to why are the men who had made his life so terrible last time is now acting all friendly with him now.

"So Cub how did you become one of MI6 top agent? A while ago I saw you walking over here with Wolf from the window so you must be the one who is here for more training." Snake ask in a calm manner.

Looking around, Alex saw that both Eagle and Snake were expecting him to answer. Wolf who was sitting on his bed looking over Alex files was trying to act uninterested with what they were talking about but he wasn't succeeding in that. Looking at the last man in the cabin, Alex was unable to recognize him. Then Alex realizes that this person must be Ben replacement. So being Alex, he just had to ask what his name is.

"So you're Ben replacement, what's your name?"

The reaction Alex got from everyone was funny. Wolf had dropped the papers he was holding and was staring at Alex. Eagle was looking at Alex with big wide eyes like he was the most amazing thing in the world. Snake had jumped up in the air and back away from him. The new guy was just looking at Alex in a silent manner as if he had never seen such a child before which he mustn't have because this is Alex rider teenage spy. It's not like every secret agents is like MI6 and use kids as spy everyday. Or maybe they do, you never know what those people with power think like. Unless you're one of them. Or maybe you're just insane like them. Arg, not something to think about now Alex. It's just getting to confusing by the moment.

"Hey Cub how is it that you know Fox real name?" Snake asks as it seem like he have the fastest recovery time out of the four of them.

"Classified. Now would you answer my question?"

"And why should I answer to you brat? You should respect your better." The man said.

"Well I would respect my better if I do see them but as I don't than well what are you going to do about that?" Alex answers cheekily.

Then the man lunged at Alex. Letting instinct take over, Alex dodged and when the man was still in the air on top of him, Alex kicked his feet up and the man went soaring through the air and landed on the other side of the room where Alex was at.

"And that's why you don't messed with teenage spy, Shark" Eagle sing out as he went to over where Shark landed.

Snake went over to Shark to inspect him and found no damaged except a hurt ego and a bump in the back of his head.

"Now that wouldn't have been so painful if you just told me your name was Shark was it?" Alex asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why you …" Shark tried to lunge at Alex again but Eagle and Snake was holding him down.

Meanwhile Wolf was watching all this with a critical eyes, and than he started to laugh. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and was looking at Wolf in amazement. Alex was just thinking that Wolf had proven his theory that all SAS men are crazy.

"Ok, now you could tell me hell is freezing over! What next, Shark being all nice, and hug a teddy bear at night while sucking his thumb? Cub is actually an old man who did surgery to look like a kid, and used to be a criminal who is on the number one most wanted list? Oh and I know! Snake is really a woman in disguised who is in love with Wolf, and is also planning world domination! " Eagle said after a moment, breaking the awkward silent that had follow Wolf laughter.

There were many protests heard after Eagle unusual outburst. This had mage Wolf started laugh again, but this time it's louder and longer than when he was laughing a while ago. This time the silent that follow the laughter was so quiet that you could hear some unit in the firing range shooting. The same firing range that is on the other side of Breacon Beacons.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wolf?!" Snake yelled at Wolf while also pointing at him in a very childish manner. The comment had made Wolf going over to Snake and started to attack him. Eagle, seeing this felt left out, so he started to cheer for them and sometimes he would also join in the fight.

By this time Alex have gotten back his bearing, and had started to form a headache over all the yelling that is occurring. Not to mention he have not been sleeping horribly for the past weeks. Every night without fail, he has wakened up in cold sweat from a nightmare of his past mission. He only hopes that this won't happen here in front of Kunit, but with the ways his luck run, he doubt it. He wondered what had happen to the SAS men he had train with earlier, and is this really the men that suppose to protect his country? Because if it is, than he's really worry.

Lying down on his bed, Alex fell asleep the moment his head hit the hard army mattress. Wolf, who has stop laughing a moment ago, notice that Alex had fallen asleep. Seeing that, Wolf started to hit Snake and Eagle on their head, and was making shushing motion with his hand.

All this time, Shark was just sitting on the floor enjoying the scene with a devious looking smile on his face. Shark slowly got up and had crept out of the cabin. With everybody doing something, no one notice Shark had sneaked out. Once Shark had gotten outside, he has started to run into toward the hills. By the time he has reached it, there was a pigeon perched on a branch that stands out from all the other branches. Because someone (cough*Shark*cough) had tie a red string on it. Reaching into his pocket, Shark pulls out a piece of paper, and had tied it on the leg of the pigeon. The pigeon then taken flight and fly off into the wide sky.

Feeling satisfied Shark started to head back to K unit cabin. While all this time, the SAS men were training all around Breacon Beacons didn't know that there was going to be a big impact in their life sometime later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Unknown Location**

_Alex Rider is here._

This piece of paper has been arrived 5 minutes ago to James Rothman, son of is Julia Rothman.

James was named in memory of John. His mother have been on the Board of Scorpia, but she had fallen in love with one of the assassin there named John Rider. But his mother could never captured John's heart as belong to another, so she went and marry his father for his wealth and power. And so James Rothman was born, and as his mother kept her maiden named, no one knew that she was married or had a son till she revealed it.

James had been with her when she found out that John was a spy for MI6, and he was with her when she order for John Rider to be killed. Now his son, Alex Rider, killed his mother 14 years later.

James is seeking revenge and it won't be pleasant for Alex Rider when he get it. And plus the fact that he have foiled Scorpia plans not once, but twice. The saying that his mother drilled in his head since he was able to understand was a saying that he have always keep near his heart.

_Scorpia never forget nor forgive _

And James is part of Scorpia through and through. Plus it just so happens that he have someone near Rider, and when he deemed the time is right, Alex Rider will be his. For him to pay back for what he had done and what his father had done.

Writing back a reply, James felt a grin on his face from just thinking of what he would do to Rider when he get his hands on him.

**Brecon Beacons**

Waking up in the middle of the night, Alex sat in the dark hoping that he has waked no one up. Alex has just been experiencing one of his nightmares, and this one was about swimming with the big white shark. It has been a wonder that he is still sane right now.

Looking around the small cabin, Alex notice that Snake was snoring away. The snoring must have covered his heaving and the noises that he was making in his sleep. Looking down at his watch, Alex saw that he have at least 4 hours till he needed to wake up. Deciding that he wasn't able to go back to sleep anymore, Alex crept out of the cabin

and headed to the shower.

Alex took his time in the shower and felt much better when he finished even if the water wasn't what you would call hot or warm. But it did wake him up and help him refresh.

Going back to the cabin, Alex spied a speck of something in the sky. Being curious as he had never saw a living creature running around here except for human. Alex decided to go explore this new development as he still has a few hours to spare.

Seeing that this bird was coming down to somewhere across the hills, Alex started to run towards the hills. Arriving to where he thinks that it is, he spots the being that have raised his curiosity. A dove that have a piece of paper tied on its leg.

Reaching out and taking the piece of paper, Alex open it to see a something that he thought that he would be safe from in Brecon Beacons. The sign that have many fearing for their lives.

_A scorpion sign. _

On the bottom of the paper was a sentence written in neat cursive.

Wait till my command to captured Alex Rider.

Alex felt the blood being drain out of his face. He was supposed to be safe here. That is the only reason he even came to this so called hell. And now he found out that he came here, to only have danger following him. But who is the spy? Who is working for scorpia and is telling them that he is here?

**K unit Cabin**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Eagle shouts out.

Wolf, who has high blood pressure in the morning, was trying to kill Eagle with his pillow.

And so when Cub walks through the door, the scene he came into was a group of supposedly tough SAS men having a pillow fight.

_Five minutes earlier_

Wolf was trying to hit Eagle with his pillow but instead hit Snake with it. Snake also being grumpy in the morning when waking up started to throw pillow at Wolf. But Wolf seeing this had dodge and the pillow ended up to his Eagle. Eagle then started to throw pillow everywhere. Some pillows hit Wolf and Snake. But they mostly ended up hitting Shark right in his face since his bunk is right in front of Eagle's.

And so this is the scene that Cub walks into. Pillows being throw across the room and feathers flying in the air. Wolf being Wolf is glaring at everyone while trying to hit Eagle. Snake is trying to hit others without seriously harming them. Eagle being Eagle didn't care about anything and just throw pillows like a blind man. And Shark is the most surprisingly grinning like a fool. Seem like he is a morning person.

Never would have thought that, Alex said in his mind and he is also questioning the sanity of his so call team mates.

Feeling that breakfast time is near and if they don't get there, than they might not have enough energy to get through the day, Alex started to go over to Wolf and hit him hard in the back of his head to get his attention.

Growling Wolf turned around ready to give the person who dare hit him a punch in the face. He see Cub standing there pointing to his watch, Wolf then realize the time.

Looking around him, Wolf bellow out "Well I guess you guys don't want any food. Cub and I will just go then."

With that Wolf turn to leave the cabin with Alex following him, but still glancing back to see the others froze in their spot trying to process what Wolf had just said.

"Breakfast!" Eagle yelled out once he got out of his momentarily state of understanding.

And with that the rest members of K unit shoved their way out of the door trying to be the first one out. Snake finally winning to small shoving contest got outside to see Wolf and Alex standing a few feet from the doorway looking at them in amusement.

"So….are we going to breakfast or not?" Alex said after a moment of silence.

Embarrassed, K unit started to head for the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Wolf, what's with the kid?" comments yelled out from the surrounding SAS men.

Alex and K unit is on their way to the cafeteria, but by the time they got there, Kunit was, in one word, pissed. No one would leave them alone and kept on making fun of them just because Alex was walking with them. At one moment, Alex was tempted to just hit the next person who makes another comment, but he restrained from doing so because he did not want to get in trouble in a camp full of SAS man that could hold their own against him.

Getting in line, Alex noticed that many of the SAS man was just behaving like normal people during breakfast hour. Not like stern people with a no nonsense look and a gun-wielding machine that will shot you if you step a toe out of line.

Looking down at what supposed to be his breakfast; Alex did not think he could eat what is supposedly being passed for hash brown and pancakes. It seems more like mush and a gray lump that is circular. But knowing that he will need the energy, Alex started to shove the food in his mouth thinking that it is Jack 10 minutes food that he is having.

After finishing half of the food, Alex felt a tingling feeling at the back of his neck like someone is watching him. Subtly, to not raise suspicion, Alex look up to only catch the eyes of an unknown men watching him closely from the other side of the room. Eyes that seems to be trying to strip his every secret. Piercing into him as if he is an unknown animal that is being examined every inch.

Wary of the person, Alex slowly stood up and walk his way to the trash can to throw away his breakfast. All the way to the trashcan, Alex still feels those eyes on his back. Alex then remembers the letter that he had read this morning, he wonders if this person could be the traitor.

"Cub! Get out your mind out of the gutter and move it!" Wolf yelled from behind Alex.

Getting out of his thoughts, Alex realized that he had been blocking the entranced way. Quickly getting out through the door and into the dark weather, Alex started to walk to K unit cabin.

"Cub! Where do you think you're going?" Eagle shouts behind him.

"Um… to the cabin since I don't remember my schedule?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling?" Alex said uncertainly as Eagle was looking very intimating at that moment.

Snake, who was behind Eagle this whole time, look like he was going blue to the face from holding in the laughter of seeing one of MI6 best agent being question under such silliness of a so-called "Eagle logic of torture".

Wolf not wanting to stained his perfect record or getting binned yelled out " You know if we don't get going then we're going to be late, and I'm holding you two responsible and throwing you to the shark with no mercy, right? So if you have no complaints with sleeping with the fish tonight, then keep on talking. And Cub, you're with us, and we're going to the shooting range."

Stalking off and not looking back, Wolf started to mutter under his breath about annoying, crazy bird, stupid hormone teen, sadist spy leader that must be robots with no emotion, and a bunch of other names calling.

At that moment, Alex, Eagle and two other people at a certain bank, and a couple of other people, started to sneeze like there no tomorrow.

"Cub, do you feel a certain chilled like someone going to do something horrible to you going down your back?" Eagle asks in a small, tiny voice to Alex.

"Yeah." Alex answer in just the same voice that Eagle had asks.

At that moment, ahead of Eagle and Alex, Wolf started to laugh insanely and in an evil, but quiet voice that Alex could only hear because of his sharp ears, Wolf said, "Die little worms. You will die under my supreme awesomeness. Bird is going to beg, beg I tell you. Little teen will not be in making baby business anymore, will he. Mu! Ha! Ha! Make robots into slaves, serving me. Yes, I could see it now!"

By then, Alex had moved away from Wolf in full terror and had stopped listening to his crazy muttering. Trying to protect his precious little thing, Alex had moves behind Snake to hide, as it seem like Snake had been spared of Wolf madness.

By the time K unit got to the shooting range, Alex and Eagle had seems to be mentally traumatize by Wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're really cutting it close." A voice commented from somewhere in front Wolf, who was standing in front of the entrance of the shooting range.

Walking in, K unit found the place being almost deserted of people except for another unit beside them, who seemed to be training with them at the shooting range. At that moment, the Sergeant walked out of a small office at the side of the building.

"K unit, today you are going to train with F unit on shooting. We are also going to test Cub on his skills in this particular area. After that I want you all to start shooting at a more advance level then you were at last week." Sergeant instructed in a no nonsense voice. By then Alex and Eagle had already calm down, and is acting sane enough for a SAS men that they won't get in trouble with the sergeant for being crazy. Everybody knows that no SAS men are really sane as they do have a job to kill people. Even if they do it for the good of the country, but still they are not sane people. More insane then sane.

"Cub, since you didn't train weapons the last time you came here, have you able to pick up any skills in that area since you left here?" Sergeant asks.

"A little"

Alex did not want everybody to figure out that he was involved with any terrorist groups. Especially Scorpia, which is one of the worst group out there.

Raising an eyebrow at his answer, Sergeant handed him a gun from the table.

"Take it apart"

Remembering those long lessons with Scorpia, Alex let his instinct take over and before he knew it, a gun had been taken apart and reassembles in his hand. Looking up, Alex saw faces with expression ranging from amazement, jealousy, bewilderment, but from others with more control, a blank mask.

"A little you said," Sergeant said in a disbelief voice, "Now we're going to see if you know how to shoot. But if you shoot as well as taking apart a gun, then I doubt you will have much trouble in that area."

Turning around and facing the targets, Alex then felt like he was back in Malagosto. A gun in his hand being ready to shoot at targets. Every aim is to kill in a fatal spot. Instant death waits for those that lie at the end of a gun.

After two round of continually noise of shooting from Alex, the noise had finally stopped. However, no one was making any noise after that.

"Dang Cub! Who taught you to shoot like that? Because I'll hire them as my personal instructor if you tell me. Because that's some good shooting! It's as if you didn't even look at where you were aiming at, yet you hit every single spot. Heck even Eagle isn't able to shoot like that and his one of the best sharpshooter around here. And no one here is a newbie at this either." One of the men from F unit said.

"Classified" was all Alex reply, not wanting anyone to know about Scorpia if they don't necessarily need to know.

After that, no more was said in that subject as everyone felt the tense atmosphere coming from Alex, and even if they want to pry in this matter, they felt that it would be wise to not irritate the blond knowing that he could shoot you as he is in a shooting range with a gun in his hand. Not forgetting that he also have mad skills with that gun that could actually do a lot of damaged.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After finishing shooting at the shooting range, K unit started to head to their next class.

Language course.

At the SAS camp, you have to take one of the four languages that they offer. If you like to learn more than you could also take the other languages class as well, but that would lessen your free time so nobody does that. The four classes that they offer are:

Spanish, German, Japanese, and French.

Since the last Alex was here, the language course hadn't been made yet. But as the Sergeant see that a problem was taking place when soldiers from other countries can't talk with each other about plans, nor can they listen in to the enemy plans if they can't understand a single word the enemy is saying, the Sergeant started to make his soldiers go to school.

The problem for Alex is that he had already know how to talk fluently in the each of the four languages that the SAS is offering, so he wonder on which class he is going to take.

"Hey Eagle, which languages class are you taking?" Alex asks deciding that he might as well take a class with his teammates, as he doesn't know anybody else in the camp.

"Well my young pupil, I'm-"

"Eagle answers the question already, and I am not your pupil. Seriously, I bet I know more stuff then you. Moreover, if I am young then you are old. So do not say that unless you want me to call you an old man."

"Snake, did you hear that!?" Eagle cry out. "Cub is mocking me. He's so mean isn't he? Moreover, he calls me old! I'm not old am I? Right, right?" Eagle said with fake tears streaming out of his eyes.

Everybody sweat dropped at this. Snake then walk over to Eagle and try to sooth the tears that were still coming out of Eagle.

Looking at the direction his teammates is heading, Alex saw everybody heading toward the three cabin that stand on the edge of the fence that surrounding the camp.

Walking into the middle cabin with his teammates, Alex saw that in front of the small room stood a very prime blond man wearing an expensive looking suit. Guessing that this is French class, and the person up front must be the teacher. But who wear a suit like that in this camp. It is just as if you're begging for it to get dirty.

Taking a seat near the back, Alex was able to observe everybody around him. However, what amazed him was how little of the SAS men awareness to their surrounding. The person two seats away from him didn't even seem to be able to pick up his presence. They seem so relaxed that if a enemy attack them right now, they won't even have enough time to react till they get kill.

"Okay class, it's time for class to begin!" the teacher yell out 5 minutes later. Instantly the once noisy classroom of men quieted down. The teacher must have really gained the respect of these men because they weren't even moving now that the teacher had begun talking.

"Good, now I want to know if anybody remembers what we learned yesterday? Bear why don't you answer?" the teacher asks a men in the back who seems to be in the middle of writing a report for the sergeant, and must have been in a rush since he didn't seem to notice that class had started yet.

Looking up when the teacher said his name in a classroom that was so quiet that it seems like the name bear was shouted out loudly instead of being said in a normal voice, Bear look like a deer instead of a bear. A deer that was caught in the light. Trying to look innocent, Bear said, "Um…Professeur, I'm sorry but I don't really remember our last lesson."

While Bear was talking, the teacher had started to walk over to Bear with everybody holding their breath as if they were afraid that breathing near him would draw his attention to them.

By the time that the teacher had gotten to where bear was sitting, Bear had started to look pale knowing what the teacher might have in mind. Slowly, deliberately the teacher started to take the report that Bear had been writing and stated to tear each pages in front of his face. All 50 pages.

Turning around when he was done, the teacher look like he didn't even crush a student hard work in a matter of a few seconds. Looking around again, Alex suddenly notices that the teacher eyes had started to gleam.

Why is he's eye gleaming? Alex thought as he then felt the sudden urge to take steps backward when he notice that the teacher was looking straight at him.

"Bonjour nouvel étudiant! I guess you're the student that the sergeant mentions about. He said that you haven't decided which language class you're officially taking yet. So what is your name?"

Alex just stands there looking at the teacher like he was going mental, or is already mental.

By that time, the whole classroom had already standing on the other side of the cabin, being as far away from Alex and the teacher as possible, but still being in the same classroom.

"Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself haven't I? My name is William Truth, but you could just call me Professeur Truth or just plain Professeur." Professeur Truth said with a toothy grin, not counting the scary aura that was surrounding him telling Alex that he was better to tell him his name quick or else he will be finish off in a quick death.

"My name is Cub"

"Bon! Now how are your French skills?"

"Um… _I could talk fluently in French." _Alex said hesitantly in French._  
_

Professeur Truth eyes started to sparkle and look like a hyperactive kid who just got way to many sugar in them on Christmas Eve.

" Class!" Professeur Truth yelled out in a already quiet classroom filled with men that is hoping that they will still be able to leave this classroom with their life intact, since the Professeur had a very sinister look in his eyes, "Look like your new classmate is better then you in the language skill. Also not counting that he is half your age. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?"

By this time, everybody was shooting Alex a death glare as if they are going to be dead in a few moments and it is all going to be his fault. Even if it is or isn't, and it is.

" Now that seem to be a problem, we need a solution. And I got the perfect solution to this!" by now the Professeur look like a mad evil scientist, a scientist who just discovered that silver could actually be turned into gold by using some horrible body parts of a live animal.

Now if the SAS men look scared before, that was a understatement on how they look now. They were looking like they are in hell already or at least they are at the gate of it.

"My solution is that you are going to get triple, no, quadruple the homework you have now, and I'm going to ask the Sergeant to double the class time so we could all be together to learn more! Isn't that great!"

"NOOOOOO!"

If anybody walks into the French class right then, they would see a evil laughing teacher in the middle of a classroom with grown men running around like headless chicken. Not counting those that had already drop dead on sight at the word quadruple. Also not mentioning about the people running around tripping on those that are lying on the floor. During this whole time, Alex was sitting in his desk suddenly knowing why the teacher in this class was so fear and respected. Though he hope that not all the teachers in the camp was as crazy as this one. But it is a camp full of people that are train to fight and kill, so he don't think that it is very likely any of the teacher here is actually sane. How he missed his old school where he could still talk to Tom and not fear for his mental health right at this moment.

Oh look, Snake just ran into Wolf. Is that Eagle doing the tango over in the corner on top of … Bear? And is Bear growing mushrooms on him?

One thing for sure, Alex is never walking into the French class in a SAS camp ever again. Not if he could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as French class has let out, everyone ran out of the class and headed to their respectable classes afterward. Alex then started to head to the assault course with K unit.

During the whole walk to the course, Alex was standing behind the group and watching how they interact with each other.

What he saw, was something he did and did not expect. Unlike the last time he visited, Eagle and Snake was walking and talking in front of him, and was acting civilize with each other. While Wolf was still the same, he was being grumpy and glaring at everything that seems to move or breathe. However, what really caught Alex's attention was Shark's behavior.

Shark was acting a little too twitchy for his likening. Alex was sure that a normal person would not catch on to this odd habit, but who said that Alex is a normal person. He is used to watching everybody around him, and the movement of one could really tell you a lot about that person. You can tell by the shift of their eyes if they are nervous or lying. The movement of their hands could also give away a lot of information about a person, and it is Alex's job to catch every single one of this small reactions.

Shark's twitching seems a little to odd to Alex. Not only that, but he have also caught Shark shifting his legs every little while occasionally. If that does not smell like something is fishy, then Alex sure does not know what else.

At that moment, Alex was broke out of his thought by Eagle, as it seems like K unit have arrived at the assault course during Alex musing.

"Hey Cub, what was your time the last time you were here?" Snake asks.

"Um… 17 minutes."

"Really now… then you better start running and hope that you won't get a timing that is worst than 17 minutes"

In 16 minutes and 58 seconds later, Alex was through with running over the assault course and he hoped that he would never ever see a devil like Snake again. As it happen, Snake, being the medic in the squad seem to know when Alex was going to slow down, and he had taken no mercy on throwing sharps rock at Alex to motivate him on going faster.

It was amazement to Alex that he was able to complete the course a little before 17 minutes, as he has not run it for about a year now.

After Alex, Shark then started to run the assault course. It took Shark about 16 minutes and 15 seconds to finish the running through it. A little better timing then Alex, but taking in consideration to the age and the amount of time since Alex had run the course; it wasn't a very impressive timing.

After Shark came Snake, then Eagle, and last but not least Wolf. Out of K unit, it seem like Wolf have the best timing at the assault course which is 9 minutes and 45 seconds, with Snake being close to second and Eagle behind him.

As soon as Wolf finished, everyone started to pack up and headed out of the assault course range. Running out as if they are a pack of wild wolfs, the soldiers started to head to the mess hall for lunch.

By the time Alex and K unit arrived, the hall was more then half-full. After getting in line, Alex felt something hitting him from behind, but whenever he looks back, all he saw were SAS men standing around talking to each other's. By the third time, the moment before something hit him, Alex turn around and grab the hand of the person behind him that was about to hit him with a tray. Looking up at the person face, Alex saw someone big and stern looking.

"Why are you hitting me?" Alex asks.

"Why?" the man sneered out as if Alex had ask a question that had already been answer, "Why are you here kid? You don't belong to a camp like this. People here trained to saved lives, and risking their life on the field. However, you, you're just a "want a be". Your daddy must have pay off our government for you to come here to play as your playground. Well, think again. This is no playground. I bet no one wants you here, and you won't even last three days. So do everybody a favor, and go home kid." The man said loudly as everyone in the hall heard him.

"Wow, I thought that I was here in a camp full of soldiers that are well train and know when to talk, and **when to zip their mouth**." Alex said after silence had followed the men speech. Alex empathizing when to zip their mouth was not missed by anybody.

.

"Why you…!" the man started to lunge at Alex, but then Snake and Eagle stop him before he got very far.

"Bear, you know that there is no violence in the mess hall and you are trying to attack a kid." Snake said as he empathizes on the word kid.

"What is going on here?" Sergeant said as he came into the hall a second later. "This is lunch time, and unless you don't want to eat then you could all go run the assault course ten times in a row!"

After the sergeant came in, everyone started to eat again, and Eagle and Snake had already released Bear the moment that the sergeant had walk in. By that time, everyone had finishes lunch, everything seems all normal again, and it seem like no one remember Bear's interruption a while ago. As Alex and K unit headed out of the mess hall, they got stop by another team. On that team, Alex saw the same person who was staring at him at breakfast this morning.

"Hey Wolf! How are you guys doing?" the guy who seems to be the team leader ask.

"Hey, how's the team Leopard?" Wolf asks the man cheerfully.

"The team been well, except we might have a little problem."

"What problem?" Wolf asks confused, as he couldn't think of anything that could cause Leopard's team a problem.

"Well," Leopard drawn out, "you see, we had a little bet about your team newest member, and we were wondering if you guys could help us out with the bet."

"What kind of bet?" Snake asks suddenly with interest as it was a bet involving Cub, and Cub is anything but boring so Snake found out.

"You guys know that sometime a while ago, my team went out to train with the Australian SAS, right?" one of the team members behind Leopard asks.

Alex, who has been standing behind the group while they were talking, suddenly felt a dread that he knew what the bet was about.

Eagle, who was standing beside Alex, notice the change in him, and he suddenly felt very interest in what this bet initialed.

So speaking up, Eagle asks, "So what does your team going to Australia have to do with this bet of yours?"

"You see, while we were there, there was this sudden call about a spaceship landing near the coast of Australia. We were called in to go to this spaceship and help the passenger out of the spaceship, as it did landed into the ocean. You know we were very surprise at the person in the shuttle." Leopard said while looking at Alex.

By this time, everybody in the mess hall had become silent and was listening to Leopard telling his story. At some point, the sergeant had walk out of his office and was also listening to the story as well and to the amazement of those who had notice him there, he haven't tell them all to go to classes yet.

"We had looked into the shuttle and who do you guess we found? We saw a little boy that was about fourteen or fifteen. After we rescued the boy, a boy that just came from outer space, we haven't heard anything else about him. When we ask about him, do you know what they said? They said that he was on another mission. Not home in bed, but a mission. Also, that kid look almost exactly like Cub here. So my team was wondering if that boy rescued was Cub here?" by the time Leopard had finished his story, everyone was staring at Alex and all had doubt on their faces about how a little kid would be able to go up into space and have to go on a mission the next day.

K unit was also looking at Alex and they all seem to be waiting for him to answer the question that Leopard had asks.

Alex, during the whole story time was looking at everything but Leopard and his teammates. Now he is just trying to melt into the shadow, but that might work better if not everybody already knew where he is.

Leopard saw Alex was reluctant to answer the question and he decided to add another comment. "We really wouldn't notice or even remember about you that much, but you raise the curiosity of Doe here," and then Leopard pointed over to Doe, who was the man that was staring at Alex at breakfast that morning, "and so now you raise our questions on how a fourteen year old kid not only went to space, but is also training at a SAS camp."

By now, Alex felt like he really wanted to hit his head against a flat surface several time for being as careless as to attracting unwanted attention. He was a bloody freaking spy after all.

Looking up, Alex know that he won't be able to get out of this question as Leopard had announce to the whole camp about Alex and how he take on his missions. Opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, Alex took in a big breathe. Everybody lean toward him, as they all wanted to hear the answer to Leopard's question.

Then Alex open his mouth again and said, "Classified"

Everybody fell down. What kind of answer was that, everybody thought.

"What! But Cub, you can't leave us hanging loose like this. At least give us a yes or no answer. It is a one-syllable word. Come on." Eagle wined out to Alex.

This continues for the next few minutes and none in the mess hall helped Alex in his situation one bit. In fact, they even encourage Eagle, though none of them would degrade themselves to do what Eagle was doing in public. It is something only Eagle would do. What was worse was that Eagle had been holding on to Alex all this time, and will not let him escape.

After a few more whining was heard, Alex cracks.

"Okay, Okay! I get it. If I gave you a proper answer then would you stop trying to talk my ears off?" Alex said as he threw his arms in the air.

Jumping up into the air and letting him go, Eagle said, "You got yourself a deal!"

"Fine." Alex then sighs as he finally was released.

"Okay, to answer your question, I was the one you rescued. So, I guess you could say that I did go to space and then came back down to our blue planet Earth."

At this, everybody jaws had dropped, and they all thought that their government was crazy to send a KID into space.

When Alex saw the opportunity that presents itself as everybody was still in shock, Alex made a run for the door and successfully escaped from the mess hall.

"Hey, where is Alex?" Eagle asks as he looks around trying to find a fair hair boy in a room full of adults. He was the first one who had notice the boy had disappear.

Slowly, everybody in the room looks around and they noticed that the 14 years old boy had escaped when they were in shock. By the time that this information had sink in to their mind, everyone started to run out of the mess hall wit only one intent in their minds.

Find the boy and squeeze more information out of him.

"Ahem" a cough sounded out throughout the room as the soldiers was about to leave.

Slowly, they all turned around and saw the sergeant standing at the back of the room, looking at them sternly. Sweats suddenly started to come out and they all share a thought.

Shit.

Then the sergeant opened his mouth and everyone was waiting for the lectured that every single one of them know that was going to come out of his mouth.

"Catch Cub, and bring him back here. Everybody is exempt from all duty and classes today. But if you want to eat tonight then you better catch our spy and get him back here to explain the rest of his missions." And with this done, the sergeant left the mess hall leaving a room full of shock soldiers behind him.

That was not what they had expected. They expected a lecture, a yell, heck even punishment for not being in classes twenty minutes ago. Instead, they got permission to catch a teenage boy all day. Basically, they were given free reins.

How hard was it to catch a boy they all thought. Boy, were they wrong.

Every time they even spot a patch of blond hair, it was gone the next moment. Once or twice, someone was able to touch the boy, but the next moment, everybody was facing the clear blue sky. Weird, when was the sky this clear here at the camp, whenever someone was lying on the ground thought.

All this time, Alex was running from a camp full of SAS men that was determine to catch him. But if he was going to go down, then he will not go down that easily. So far, he had flip over six men and had run away from twenty. K unit was one of the ones that were almost able to catch him. They had been able to sneak behind him when he was watching C unit that was coming closer to him. Though a snapping of a twig behind him had alert him that somebody was there. The next moment, he was already gone from their sight and was hiding at a new place.

Currently, he was hiding in the Killing House. He had expected that no one had thought that he was going to hide in such a dangerous place. But, he had easily evaded all the traps and was hiding in a dark corner. In addition, the traps around him also enable him to trap the solders that want to capture him.

After a few hours of waiting in his corner, Alex crease to hear any noises coming from the outside. Once he felt that everything is safe, Alex started to slowly make his way out of the house. Outside was dark and night had fallen. Alex did not noticed that time had passed by so fast. Making way to the mess hall, as he has not eaten anything since breakfast, Alex suddenly heard a pair of footstep behind him. Turning around, Alex spun his leg out and kicks the person that was creping up to him.

"Ouch!" a voice cried out in the dark.

At that moment, Alex felt more presence all around him, closing up to him. In a flash, Alex felt something pull over him and a strong pair of arms had hugged him from behind. Alex tried to resists the urge to yell aloud to whoever was holding him. Instead, he calms himself down, and was trying to think of a plan to get out of this situation. But before he could, he suddenly felt himself being gently put down on a solid ground.

Suddenly lights flooded back into his vision. Assaulted by the sudden appearance of the lights, Alex was blinded and squint his eyes up at his kidnapper. Looking up, Alex was face with the appearance of the whole SAS camp looking back at him. Then he was suddenly, very aware of the ropes that was tied to his arms that he have not notice during the struggle.

"Hey Cub! What you been up to? You have not been leading a bunch of SAS men around in a goose chase, have you? Or, hiding in a house full of traps that could kill you, hence the name Killing House? Oh! Here is another one. You did not just kick Wolf in a place that should not even be mention." Eagle said in a loud voice to Alex.

Oh no, was the thought that ran through Alex mind. He had already known the two questions that Eagle had ask in the beginning, but the last one took Alex into shock. He did not want to know how Wolf is going to get even with him. Getting out of his daydream, Alex looks around him, and saw everybody was looking at him.

"Could you guys not stare at me like this?" Alex ask in a voice that said that he finally admit he had lost in the game of hiding seek.

"Well Cub, you sure know how to hide. Also to know where to chose a good place to hide." One of the men finally said as he broke the silent in the room.

"Cub, you know what we want. Now it depends on what you give us to let you go."

"Well, it also depends on what I could let you know. I could not just go around to every person I see and tell them secret about the state government." All the while Alex was talking; he was also working on untying the rope around his arms. The moment that he was free from the rope, Alex sit still as hoping that no one notice that he wasn't restrain anymore. As the men in front of him discuss what he had just said, Alex slowly slide back from everybody, and when he saw that no one was noticing him anymore as Wolf and Leopard had seem to gotten in a fight, Alex jumped up and ran toward the door.

The fist person who finally looks at where Alex used to be was too late to warn everybody. By that time, Alex had already left through the doors and was gone from sight.

Taking a walk around the lake, Alex then thought of what to do. The whole camp had been chasing him around all day and they don't seem to be stopping anytime soon. But he was also reluctant to tell them about his missions. Letting his mind wander, Alex didn't hear a noise behind him. By the time that he did, Alex was slumbering to pitch, black darkness as a cloth was pressed against his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previous:_

_The whole camp had been chasing him around all day and they do not seem to be stopping anytime soon. But, he was also reluctant to tell them about his missions. Letting his mind wander, Alex didn't hear a noise behind him. By the time that he did, Alex was slumbering to pitch, black darkness as a cloth was pressed against his mouth._

Chapter 10

Waking up, Alex felt a pounding headache thumping in his head. Not knowing where he is, Alex looked around in confusing. Though, there isn't very much to look at, as he is in a cell with only four walls and a bed in a corner as company. Alex then realized what the situation he is now in; he just was kidnapped.

Suddenly, a noise was heard from outside his cell. Looking out, Alex hoped that he would be able to find some clues on his kidnappers. The next thing Alex knew was that he was falling down on the stone cold floor, as someone had push his head away. Alex hit the floor in a big crash and felt some kind of liquid going down his head. Alex knew that he just might have gotten a concussion, as he felt his headache seeming to multiply itself by a thousand times. Alex then heard a thump near him, and then the door closing. Alex wonders when had the door opened, as he has not heard it at all.

Looking around, Alex was able to make up a shape huddle in the far corner from him. Slowly, Alex stood up and stumbles his way to the corner. Crouching down, Alex notices that the shape turn out to be a man, a man that Alex knew.

Shark

Thinking back, Alex did not seem to be very surprise at this turn of events. The messenger, the hated, the caution, it all lead up to Shark being the traitor that turns Alex in to Scorpia. But, the only thing that didn't make sense was why Shark is inside the cell with him. Questions started to fill Alex brain, but he was interrupt from his thought by a groan of pain coming from the man in front of him.

Shark was slowly waking up, and so Alex started to back away from the groaning man. Alex stares unashamedly at the grown man opening his eyes and looking around the cell in wonder of where he is. Alex paid close attention to Shark, as his eyes started to clear up, and understanding seem to fill him. A few second later, Shark eyes landed on Alex. Both hold their gaze at each other, neither letting the other win. A few moments later, Shark quickly drops his eyes and look down at the floor ashamedly.

"Sorry" was all that could be hear from the men.

"Sorry" Alex's voice repeated the word like it was poison, "Is that all you could say? You betrayed your country! Not only that, but you also handed a kid to one of the most ruthless organization that is ever made!"

Silently range after Alex's outburst. Shark was feeling to guilty to even look up at the teen in front of him. Alex was feeling to chain up and frustrated to care about how the men in front of him feel.

He was a spy. A is a kid that should be hanging out with his friends, and worrying about his next test. He should not be capture in a cell with a SAS men, he should not know how to handle a gun and killed people. Alex should defiantly not know about the horror of the world and what it can offer. How his life has became so mess up? Was it just a few months ago that his uncle had just died and his life had turned all around with a meeting with Alan Blunt? Feeling very tired at how his life had turned out, Alex collapsed beside Shark not caring how bleak his future is currently looking.

**Brecon Beacons **(moments after Alex left the mess hall)

"Hey! He escaped from us again." A voice yelled out.

Wolf was tired at all the events that have happened today said, "Just let him be. It is not as if we cannot ask him tomorrow. Plus I'm hungry." And with that, the leader of the respected K-unit sat down at a table to eat his dinner.

Movements were heard after Wolf's declarative, and all the men were beginning to sit down with their friends and started on their dinner. Eagle, who was still feeling very unsatisfied without an answer, went off in search for Cub. Walking off, Eagle went in the direction of their cabin in hoping that Cub had gone off to bed to rest. By the time that Eagle had reach halfway, he heard a voice yelling out his name behind him. Turning around, Eagle saw the outline of Snake running up to him.

"Where are you going Eagle? Wolf notices that you were gone and told me to go to search for you?" Snake said angrily.

"Um… nowhere"

"Nowhere? Nowhere as in going off to search for Cub again? Aren't you tired from all the running around today?"

"But Snake, I'm really curious about his jobs, and he's our teammate. We should know this stuff about him, not needing to force every little bits of information out of him slowly like this!"

Sighing, Snake slowly walk up to Eagle and started to walk in the direction Eagle was going. Understanding slowly dawned onto Eagle face as he walks beside Snake.

**K unit Cabin**

Looking into the cabin, Eagle and Snake saw no one. Slowly walking in, Eagle went looking around the room as if expecting Cub to jump out at them. While Snake was walking toward to Cub's bed, he saw a suitcase sticking out from under the bed. Bending down, Snake picked up the suitcase and let curiosity got the better of him, and open the case. Falling down was some clothes, but what caught Snake's eyes was a folder. A folder that look like a filing folder with a person information in it. Picking up the folder, Snake then started to read it's content. By the time Snake had finished reading the first page, he was feeling amazed and shocked.

"Eagle, come here and look at this. It's Cub folder. We need to get this to the mess hall for everyone to see. They're not going to expect this."

AN. I'm really sorry for how late this chapter is. I'm a really lazy person and adding on to school work, I am not going to get anything done soon. There is one thing I want to make clear, which is I will not abondon this story, or any story I will ever feel like writing. I don't like it when story get abondon, and so I won't do that. My updates might be a long period of time, but it will come. I also want to thank you for everyone reading my story and having to suffer through my horrible grammer. I'm really sorry about that. On a happy note, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I also wished to a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Mess Hall**

The Mess Hall. The sacred room for all hungry SAS soldiers. The one place where they can rest, relax and eat. Every man knows that eating time is a time where eating food is the most important objective there is. It is an unwritten rule that everybody know.

Yet, the events that had taken place that day in the SAS camp had thrown that silence rule into chaos. Though everybody had thought that there would be peace once again at dinner as all was eating.

Or maybe not.

Wolf was eating in the Mess Hall by himself, surrounded by SAS man in a loud, noise room. As Wolf was sitting alone, he ponders over the mystery of his youngest team member. All day, the whole camp had been chasing around the entire camp looking for Cub. It had really astonished him when they had finally tracked down Cub's hiding place. Who in their right mind would hide in a house full of dangerous traps was the question that Wolf bet was going through everyone minds. Yet that was where they had found the teenage spy.

A teenage spy

Really, we cannot even catch a teen. Full-grown SAS man can't catch a single teen. It wasn't even one man, but a whole camp full of people that can't catch a single person. But admittedly, the kid is MI6 top agent. Also, what is up with MI6? Why is their government using a kid to do their job? Are the people today so bad at their work that they have to rely on a kid? Thought swell around in Wolf's head as he sat down eating his dinner.

Looking up, Wolf notice that something feel…wrong. The only way to sum up his feeling is wrong. It's wrong for a kid to be this good. It's wrong for a kid to be a spy. It's wrong that he is sitting by himself. Where are his teammates?

Glancing around, Wolf did not see any other from K unit and he wonder why. That moment the mess hall door slam open, and a hush fell through the room as everybody turned their head to the sudden noise. Wolf, seeing his teammates standing in the doorway, stood up and started to hurry to them.

By the time he reached Snake and Eagle, the whole mess hall was watching them and wondering where they have been.

"Wolf, you cannot believe what we had found in cub's suitcase!" Eagle yelled out in excitement. Wolf then noticed Snake holding a big folder in his hand and was handing it out for him to read.

Taking the folder curiously, Wolf sat down and started to look over it. A few moments later,

"WHERE IS CUB?" was heard from the normally calm leader.

Startled, everyone in the mess hall started to run around, trying to find Cub all over again as no one had ever seen Wolf yelled out like that before. Though only one person did not hurried to follow Wolf. The Sergeant was calmly walking to over Wolf was sitting, and was holding his hands out as a silent command for the folder.

Handing the folder over, everybody froze at the anticipation of what the folder might contain for Wolf to act out the way he did. Slowly, the sergeant read the folder and his face seem to have gone paler as time go by. Hands shaking, The Sergeant dropped the folders in shock, and the noise of the folders hitting the floors felt earsplitting in the hall.

"I heard of a rumor," the sergeant begins in the silence, "Everybody thought that it wasn't true. The rumor that is. It was such an outrages rumor that everybody discards it as a false fairy tale. Yet this…this proves that the rumor is true. Wolf, tell me, did you hear any talk about a spy that the MI6 have been using?"

The moment that the Sergeant begins his talk, the hall has been in a tense silence. Now with eyes full of questions, everybody turned their head to Wolf. All wondering what does MI6 having to do anything with Cub.

Wolf seemed to have come the conclusion of what the mystery around Cub is. Shaking his head, Wolf look up to everyone in the hall and all was surprise by what they are seeing in the fearless soldier eyes.

Denial and anger

"It can't be true. Our government didn't do that, did they? Not to a child." Wolf asks.

By now, everybody was lost in the conversation.

The Sergeant now had look weary with the way the talk is going and with everything.

"The rumor that had been the talk for the past few months is that the MI6 had recruited a spy that is full of talents. This spy is said to have done seven missions so far, and had succeeded to complete in all of them. Not only that, but…"by here, the sergeant looks down to the floor and was reluctant to say any more.

Seeing that the Sergeant won't say anymore, everybody look at Wolf as it seem that he also know what the rumor is about.

"The spy, the rumors say that the spy is a kid. A fourteen years old kid to be exact. As the Sergeant said, the spy was said to have completed a total number of seven missions so far. That is the scary part. An average spy usually goes on four missions a year at the most. Yet a teen going on that much is just wrong."

Looking around the hall, all the soldiers are silent and felt outrage at their government treatment to a child. At that moment, Cub had gone from a kid to a respected soldier in everybody minds.

Scanning through the folders that were on the floor, Snake felt more boiling feelings in him stirring. In Snake's hands currently is a sheet of Cub's medical health. A shot right above the heart, that could have killed the kid. Not only that, but a long list of injuries that all came from this so-called missions. This is just plain child abuse.

Eagle, who has been quiet all this time, suddenly spoke up, "Where's Cub? We didn't see him in the cabin, and no one saw him since dinner."

Everybody look up and noticed what Eagle said was true. Worrying, the soldiers started to spread out to look for Cub, but no one found him.

"Hey! Look here, I think Cub was here, and there is also traces of another person footstep." Some one yelled out by the lake.

Hurrying to the lake, soldiers found footsteps of a teenager on the soft mud as it had rained this morning. What had confused them was the other set of footprints, as they were of those of an adult. They also seem to lead up to the smaller footprints, and the small one then had disappeared.

Looking around, Wolf then noticed something that make him wonder why he hasn't noticed earlier...

"Where is Shark?"

**Unknown**

"I'm sorry"

The grown man next to Alex had said those same two words numerous times, yet to each of them, he did not even responded one bit.

Finally, after a long moment of silence that had filled the cell again, Alex utters the first word in the last hour of complete silence.

"Why?"

Looking up, Shark's face had seemed to turn pale at the question. Thinking that he will not answer, Alex started to turn away, but then Shark said something that made Alex froze.

"I know your mother when she was alive."

Looking up, Alex was speechless. Ian had never spoken much about his parents when he was alive, and after what had happen after his last mission… well he then figure out how little he had known about them.

"I was a patient in the hospital where she was working, and she was assign to look after me. We talk and even after I got better, we still talk and stay in contact with each other. I…I fell in love with her. I just cannot help it! She was so fun, and beautiful. Then, your father appeared. Like a shining white knight, he swept her off her feet. I didn't even stand a chance against him."

Throughout this, tears were dripping down Shark's face. Alex had been quietly sitting and had listened with wonders in his eyes. Shark had fallen in love with his mother. His mother and his father die. Now here he is, sitting in a dark cell with Shark. It seem like all their lives are connect with each other in some way.

"Why did you help them kidnap me?"

Looking up shamefully, Shark started to speak again, "I hated your father for taking her away. At first, I did not know who he was or you, but then a person came to me and told me about you. How you are a spy, and how you live while she had die. I felt my angry redirected to you. I wanted you to suffer because you are still here, but then…then it became to late when I figure something else. You are half her. I cannot bare it to let you suffer while you are part of her as well. Though it's to late to think of that now." by here Shark started to laugh hollowly.

The sound bounces off the wall and seem to echo throughout the room. Silent then fill into the room after the laughter had cease. Shark then just sat in his spot and barely move, as Alex was deep in thought with what Shark had just said.

A man out there wants his revenge it seems. Someone out there had sought out Shark on purpose knowing the connection and hatred that he have with Alex. Remembering the symbol from earlier on, then this someone must be from Scorpia. By then, Alex was to deep in his thoughts to hear the footsteps that was getting louder and closer to him.

"Hello, Alex Rider"

A.N. hi everybody! i finally got a beta reader so i hope that you'll be able to enjoy the story more, and i'm really sorry that you had to read through my horrible grammar before.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous:_

_By then, Alex was to deep in his thoughts to hear the footsteps that was getting louder and closer to him._

"_Hello, Alex Rider"_

Chapter 12

Alex's head suddenly shoot up when he heard his name being utter by an unknown voice as it echoes disturbed the silence of the cell.

Looking up, Alex spies a young man. He was certain he had never met this individual before, but something told him that this person was the one who had plan his capture.

"Who are you?"

Alex's question seems to bring a smile of amusement to the stranger's face as he started to pace in front of the cell.

"The irony of having the youngest MI6 spy, and not only that but the greatest, in front of me, do you not think so to? How I yearn for this day every since I found out about your existence. You ask who I am. Well, I ask you, who killed my mother?"

Alex looked up at the stranger realizing that his mother must be one of the many people that he had went against in the past. But the question is who? Examining the person in front of him closely, Alex tried to see whom this person looked like. After a few seconds, the answer hit him right in the face. How could he had not realized who he was sooner, it should have been so obvious with how close he look like her.

"Julia Rothman"

"Yes, very good. It seem like the rumor is not wrong. You are certainly very intelligent like your father, are you not. My name is James. You know, I really hate my name. Do you know why? My mother fell in love with your father, John Rider, so hard that she name me after your father namesake."

The look on his face when he said that was vengeful. The look of one who want revenge extremely badly, and also being obsessed with that hated.

"What do you want with me?" Alex asks James all the while trying to think of the possibilities of how to escape from here.

"Oh no-no. Not only me. It is not you, but we."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Said a voice behind James.

James turning around and reveal someone that Alex never expected to see again.

"Paul"

"I bet you did not expect me did you?" Paul sneered at Alex with disdain.

"But…What are you doing here? I thought you went to live with your mother, so what…what are you doing here!" Alex said uncertainly as he faces someone he never had thought of crossing path again.

"You know Alex, after that event that happen between my father and you, I really felt a great amount of anger at you. Even if he was a bad father, he was MY father and I am not taking his death quietly like a kid. That is why I went back to my mother and bid my time."

At this point, James started to step in and talk, "You know Rider, you have really made a numerous amount of enemies this year. It really has been a busy year for you, has it not? I really hope they been paying you overtime. Oh wait, I forgot they do not even care about you at all. Especially not, if we can kidnap you out of your so called safe place. I never forgot the part you played in my mother demise, and so I made a plan. A brilliant one if I do say so myself. You see, as you had been leaving behind rows of people after you that would happily go after your guts, I only needed to collect them. We are all able to corporate with each other as we all have one goal in mind. The death of Alex Rider."

Watching James through his speech, Alex felt shock. He had been busy through the year, and even he himself have no idea of how many enemies he have as the blows he hit are destructive to a organization, not to a individual. Just the thought of all of them together planning how he is going to suffer did not, in any way, sound appealing to him. He did not even realized that Paul had felt resentment toward him and is now part of this big group of people. His future currently is not looking so bright.

Looking behind him,he see Shark and started to wonder.

Wouldn't his teamates going to wonder where he is after a while? Maybe he will have a way out of this cell after up, Alex started to walk over to Shark and he paused.

Bam!

Alex punched Shark straight in the face. After a few more moments of silence...

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Shark yell out as he jump up.

"My problem is you wallowing in your self-pity while we are stuck in a small,stinky cell. Oh, and guess whose fault it is that we are in here? You're suppose to be the adult in this situation yet here you are crying and moaning while not helping me think of a way to sorry for punching you in the face when you deserve it!" he shout out at the shock face of Shark.

"Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and think of an escape plan."

After standing there for a few more seconds, Shark look at Alex and laugh.

"Are you crazy or did you just lost your medicine on your way in here?" the young spy said to the lunatic.

"Hey,hey i am not a bit crazy at all. Though you might need to see some people about your mental problems.I am just laughing about the situation we are in. You are right, I'm suppose to be the adult yet you are the one who is acting like it. And yes, it is my fault that we are in this situation. Normally any other teens, they would panic yet you,you just act calm and even yelled at me!I really wonder how you grew up to be like this."

Now done with his part of talking, Shark started to look around the cell that they are in. Walking around it, and hitting the wall at a few place, he sat down on the floor again.

"The cell doesn't have a weak spot for us to escape from. It look like it was built just for us as well since the brinks look new and the bars are clean and shiny with no rust on them at all. They don't want us,or more importantly you, to escape easily or at all."

"So the only way we are able to escape from here is when they open the door from here and when they take us somewhere else"

"In conclusion, all we need to do is sit here twiling our tumbs and wait"

This is going to be a long wait, Alex thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How is it possible for two soldiers went missing in a SAS base?" Sergeant's voice vibrated though the air as calls was being made to the MI6 headquarter and units being sent out in search of more clues.

"Sir! We found tracks of a helicopter 25 km from here! We deluded that this is what the kidnappers used to take the captive away. It seem like it was position far enough so that we would not hear it, though likely close enough for them to sneak in and take our two missing agents!" a soldier report to the sergeant.

Suddenly the phone on the Sergeant's desk began to ring. Picking it up, a monotone voice came out saying, "Sergeant, why did I receive a phone call about one of my agent missing from your camp? A camp where all the elites of our society is gather at, yet someone is still able to kidnapped my agent from there."

"Blunt! Don't you dare blame this on me! Who send a 14 year-old kid to a SAS camp and just leave him there? And if you want your tool back so much then find him and we might help you rescue him if we feel like it!" the Sergeant retorted to the head of the spy agencies himself angrily.

Looking around, many soldiers were staring at their commanding officer as no one in the history of their mind had ever seen the Sergeant lost his temper before.

"What do you maggots think you are doing! Don't stand there looking like you have nothing to do! GO! There is a kid and a soldier missing and I want them found! Don't just stand there!" the voice of a leader blasted through the cold night sky as the men scamper away like mice, hoping against all odds for the trail to not go cold till they find their missing teammates.

**Unknown Location**

Alex looked around his little cell again and wonder for the million times on how is he going to get out of this situation alive. He had barely been able to escape each of his foes last time,and he was facing them one on one as one on one as he could get. Now,all his enemies and all the numerous people who hate him is now just in a big tea party, joined together with the discussion topic of what is the best way to kill Alex Rider. Why did he pick this job again?Oh right,he didn't. Blunt did,and his uncle,and dad,and don't forget the oh so ever loving godfather Ash. Good times,good times.

"Uh, Cub. Are you alright?" a voice hesitantly said, breaking through the thoughts of one Alex Rider.

Turning around to look at the source of the voice, Alex found himself staring at Shark. Shark, who was looking at Alex as if he belong in a crazy center. Why is Shark looking at me like that,was the thoughts that went through his mind. Wait,what is the sound?

That sound turn out to be laughter. Laughter from, you guess it, from Alex Rider, teen spy. Alex,it seems had finally 'lost his marbles'.

"Uh,Shark just pretend you did not hear me insanely laughing out of nowhere,alright? Or else I would go and tell everybody that you kidnap a young child and sold him to a big,bad group of evil men who want to molest him. Ok?" Alex calmly said out after a moment of him stop laughing and look at Shark seriously.

All Shark did was blink and some mumble was heard that sound suspiciously like 'you're a evil kid' and 'scary'.

"Pest,Alex! Over here!"someone whisper out from outside the cell's door.

**A.N.** im really sorry how long it took me to actually write this,im a really lazy person who rather read then write,so with that in mind,i dont think i will update this for a long time as one,i dont know what to write next, and two,im just busy with school work lately. So i might write a chapter and update it on and off. someone could continue this if they want to,though i doubt that since this is a common story line .if you do then tell me first,please!and thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

_Pervious:_

_"Pest, Alex! Over here!" someone whisper out from outside the cell's door._

Chapter 14

Looking up from his spot on the floor, Alex sees Paul standing in front of the door.

"Paul? What are you doing here? You're not going to go into one of those stereotypic villain's speeches on how your life is all rain and doom so now you're taking revenge, right? Because I heard too much of those and really don't want to hear it from you either," Alex said in an annoyed voice, after seeing who it was at the door of the cell.

Both Paul and Shark look at Alex in a manner of 'where is with this guy's head and where had it been'. After a while of silence, Paul decided to start to talk and answer Alex's bizarre question.

"…Uh, no. I came here to rescue you. Really Alex, I think you need to go see someone and to talk about that whole villain thing. It's not normal to have that kind of thinking."

Shark had during this time been taking turn staring at the spy and the villain who seemingly not a villain. He decided then and there that if he is going to get out of this alive, he's going to retire to a nice farm house, far away from any scary teens, no, make that any living human beings. Maybe having a few kids later on would be nice.

"Paul, just to get things right, you're on the bad guys side and I'm on the good guy side. You want to kill me, not rescue me from the place where your side put me in." said Alex to Paul in a slow voice as if he was speaking to a child.

Paul then face palm himself and proceed to look up at the ceiling as if asking for patience. This is MI6 best spy! Yet here he is, not seeming to be able to grasp the concept of what he is trying to tell him.

Taking a big breath and then letting it out, Paul then started to explain in more detail and hope that Alex would be in the right frame of mind to actually comprehend what he's trying to get across to him.

"Okay, after I was sent to my mother, the MI6 sent someone to me. They told me because of what happened to my dad, some people might try to come contact me on asking me if I want to take revenge at you and join them. Knowing that, they sent me to train with the FBI in America and what they predicted actually happened. So now, here we are talking about all this in front of a cell."

Alex stared at Paul for a few minutes and he slowly started to nod his head in understanding. How much more can MI6 screw with his life till they're satisfied? First his parent's death, then his uncle's. His godfather also betrayed him because of MI6 as well. Now he's in a trouble that can be prevented if only they had told him earlier.

"So, how are you planning to rescue us out of this dump?"

"Don't you have a plan? You are the greatest spy ever in the MI6 you know."

"You're joking"

"Nope!" Paul said with a grin.

"Literally! I'm forced to work for a group of child abuse people and because of them, I am stuck inside a cell with a jerk who hold a petty grudge with my father, and a dude who is a kid! A sick kid at that. I need a life and new friends. I really do."

Both Paul and Shark stare at Alex as he ranted. Wow, the kid need to get out more often.

Sighing, Paul started to pull something out of his pockets and a clanking noise was heard. He had produced a pair of keys for the cell. Opening it up, Paul smirk and let Alex and Shark out.

"Oh, and do not think I forgotten about that comment with the sick kid and everything."

"Boo hoo. You'll live. Now let's get out of here. Do you know the way out of this building since it seem like you thought of the whole plan already."

"Uh…maybe"

Alex stare at Paul, and somehow it turn into a staring match. After a while, Paul looks away.

"Okay, what if I don't have a solid plan. Do you ever have one? We'll just plan as we go."

"Yeah, but I'm an experience spy! I don't need to plan ahead; I'm able to get out of any trouble if anything bad happened. I cannot do that with two more people with me."

"Hey! No matter how much you look down upon me, I am a trained SAS solider. I am not a burden that you need to look after and take care of!"

"What he said. I trained with the FBI for a reason, and I did learn a great deal from them. I am not the same useless boy that you remembered Alex."

Looking between the two determine people in front of him, Alex feels nothing but drain. Don't get him wrong, he believe in their abilities if not Shark at least. But still, this kind of mission is his specialties as annoying as it is. He just feel really worry about what could happened and go wrong since everything always go wrong on his missions. If now big, killing Man o' War, then group of evil clones wanting to dissect you, with countless more to dangers.

Sighing, Alex said two words.

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

What to do, what to do was the thoughts resounding in Alex's head. Really, what was he thinking of when he step out of that cell's door with two extra people when he does not even have a clue on what to do and how to escape this place.

Peaking around a corner, Alex spied two mean looking guards standing in front of a door. With a fast forming plan making way into his head, Alex signal for the other two to be quiet as he rip out a button out of his shirt and then threw it against the hallway opposite of them. Quickly, Alex pull Paul and Shark up close to the wall as the two guards ran to where they heard the noise came from.

Taking use of the distraction, the three ran down the hallway that was just vacant by the bodyguards and the next thing he know, he hit a hard wall that felt like pure steel.

"Look who we have here? If it is not Alex slippery Rider and the two traitor."

Slowly looking up, Alex came face to face with Skoda, who was the once drug dealer outside his school though he got caught when Alex dropped his drug-manufacture lab in the police station. He cannot believe that he is meeting him here again after all this time.

"How did you even know that it was me who busted you? The police couldn't put anything down on file about that and you should still be in jail!" was the first thing that was blurted out of Alex's mouth.

"Well let say that certain people had been delighted to inform me on who help put me in jail..."

"Could you knock him out before he start to break my face?" as Alex turn around after Skoda fell away from him,"And now we should run before we get caught again."

**Brecon Beacons **

"Sergant! Look at what we found in Shark's bunk!" yell Eagel as he hold a peice of paper in the air.

"It's a note from some guy name Jame telling Shark to kidnap Cub. Maybe if we could find the whereabout of this James, then we could find Cub there as well." Snake said to Sergent, while trying to not look to excite about the news.

"Good job, let's hope we will be able to find this guy and that we won't get there to late. Wolf! I want your team to be ready to go as soon as we find out more information about this person."

"Yes sir!"reply Wolf, whose determine to save his youngest member of his team.

**With Alex **

This is way to easy was the first thought that cross Alex's mind as the sight of the door come into view. Turning around to face Paul, Alex once again ask,"Are you sure this is the right direction?"

"Of course I'm sure. I have been scouting this place since I got here. You know I been planning our escape the moment I arrive, and didn't I say that this place has the less security around it. Trust me on this and just open the door!"

With trepidation, Alex open the door and face with a river. A river that was filled with trash and smell worst than the boy's locker room after foorball practice. A river where the water look more like brown then clear with trash filling it with unknown items. No wonder this door was so unsecure, no one would even want to go out of this door once they see what it lead to.

"Paul..." growl out Alex as he try to look for other options. The only way to escape this place and go into the forest across from them is to swim across the river. The river that Alex really want to avoid right now.

"Well, I never said that it's the most favored escape, but it's the least srcure place to escape from!" Paul said defensively.

"I could smell why." Shark said to Paul as he hold his nose once the door was open.

Seeing no other option, Alex look at both Paul and Shark and nod his head with a resign face, and step into the river.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Never ever doing this again was the only thought that was in Alex's mind as he step into the river. As soon as he reach the other end of the river bank, Alex turns around and helps Paul and Shark up.

"Come on, we need to hurry and get away from this place," Alex whisper, "Paul, do you know which way we need to go?"

"Um, well I didn't really have much of a plan when we're out of the building, so that way…I guess." Paul said uncertainly as he point to random direction.

"Are you sure you were train by the FBI?" Alex ask in disbelief considering how many flaws there are in Paul's plan.

"I really don't care on which direction we're going as long as we're going!" Shark quickly intervene while constantly looking back at the door they had just left.

Reluctantly agreeing, Alex started to move in the direction that Paul had pointed. After a while of moving through the forest, a thought occur to Alex.

"Paul, did you contact anybody for help and tell them where we are?"

After a moment of silence where Paul did not say anything, Alex stop and turn to look at him.

"I forgot?"

Alex raise his hands in a motion of choking Paul. Paul, noticing Alex movements, backs away from Alex with his own hands raise up as he try to reason with him.

"I'm sorry! I actually have a device that is able to contact MI6, but with all that had happened, I forgot to contact them. I could do it now if you want!" Paul said frantically.

"THEN DO IT!" both Alex and Shark yell at Paul.

**Brecon Beacons**

"Soldiers! We have just received a call from MI6." the Sergent call out across the camp,"They had been contacted by an inside agent of theirs on the whereabouts of Cub. K unit, you are to be deploy to this location instantly. F unit, I want you to go as backup for K unit."

"Yes sir!"

K unit look at each other, all of them determine to rescue Cub.

**Unknown Location**

"Run faster!"

Alex had found the reason on why there was minimal security around the forest. Who actually need cameras and guards when there are lions who could chase intruders and escapees.

Shark had accidentally trip on a tree root and apparently disturb a lion that was having an afternoon nap. It was not very happy to be awake so suddenly and decided to have an afternoon snack after it's nap was interrupted.


End file.
